


Razor's Edge

by acacia59



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acacia59/pseuds/acacia59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and John think they run the risk of being found out, but they have no idea how high up the deception goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razor's Edge

***

 

The slam of a door echoed through the quiet house, disturbing a small orange cat snoozing in a windowsill and upsetting the occupants of the upstairs bedroom.

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Jesus, John. You said she wasn’t coming home until tomorrow.”

 

“I said that because that’s what she _said_. Are you going to just lie there and complain or are you going to find your clothes and _hide._ ”

 

“John! Are you here? Mum wasn’t feeling well so she decided to cancel the trip.” Veronica’s voice drifted up from the downstairs, interwoven with the high pitched sound of children.

 

As John stuffed Brian unceremoniously into the closet while simultaneously trying to wriggle into a pair of much too tight jeans that would turn out to be Brian’s, the lanky guitarist reflected that wanking off in a dusty closet was not exactly how he envisioned his sordid affair with the surprisingly talented bassist ending up.

 

***

 

“What’s this, Brian?”

 

Chrissie had John’s razor in her hand. Brian thought rapidly, trying to remember if anything more incriminating might have been left around the house, thinking of John’s angry phone call when the shower drain at his place had clogged. He hadn’t slept well in weeks, he wanted to call the whole thing off…but the sex…God, the sex was good.

 

“Umm, I’m testing several models.”

 

***

 

“Brian is ‘very busy at the studio.’” The hint of laughter in Chrissie’s voice was strangely compelling and Veronica watched intently as the other woman slowly licked a touch of foam from her full lips before setting her coffee cup down.

 

“John is ‘working on some amps.’”

 

“So the house is ours.” Chrissie laid her hand on Veronica’s thigh.

 

“Until my kids get home from school.”

 

Veronica leaned back in her chair and smiled softly at the thrill the other woman’s touch sent straight through her spine. They were having such a nice time that she decided not to mention the note that she had found tucked in her purse after Roger’s last party.

 

_Ronnie—_

_I know all about the game you and Chrissie are playing with your poor, obtuse menfolk. This is a warning to cut it off before you drive them completely round the bend and I have to deal with the shattered remains._

_Quit it…or at least get me in on the action. On either end._

_Kisses,_

_FM_

 

After all, they had handled closer shaves than this.

 

***


End file.
